merged souls
by kotina
Summary: naruto and kyuubis souls are merged into one insted of kurama suimply being sealed inside of naruto please r&r
1. Chapter 1

The Life of Minato

kotina: hello all welcome to the first chapter of the revamping of the life of Minato I have learned a lot over my years of writing so hopefully this one well be much better!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing this is not for profit but I hope mister masashi gets the idea **

**Chapter one**

**The sun was just starting to set in Konoha; when a yellow flash went thru the streets of Konohagakure the yellow flash stopped to revile who or what it was. It was a young blonde boy about twelve to thirteen years old dressed in a white shirt, and black pants and he was entering the ramen shop with a hungry look on his face. **

"He**y old man eight bowls of miso ramen please we are celebrating im a genin now!" said the young blonde to a man in his mid 20's cooking ramen.**

**"Sure thing Minato-san and im happy for you ****Minato-san****" said Teuchi as he smiled at the young blonde and then saw a young women around the same age as Minato come in and hug Minato from behind and Teuchi laughed and said "Say Minato your little girlfriend is kind of cute" said Teuchi as he laughed.**

"M**inato-kun we are genin I im so happy" yelled the young girl with red heir and wearing a light red dress as she hugged Minato from behind **

"K**ushina-chan please get off me im hungry" Minato complained after seeing his ramen on the table in front of him whale he blushed at Teuchi's comment of 'your girlfriend is kind of cute' and wanted to say she wasn't kind of cute she was really cute but was so embarrassed that he couldn't say a word and just sat there but then he saw Kushina sit next to him and he gave her a bowl of ramen.**

"T**hank you Minato-kun" said Kushina as she took the ramen whale blushing because everyone that saw said 'Aw how cute' which made both of them blush and Teuchi laugh his ass off.**

"S**o Minato-kun who's team do you hope to get put on tomorrow?" asked Kushina while thinking 'I hope he gets put on a team with me' thought Kushina while smile on the inside.**

"**I don't know Kushina-chan" replied Minato but hopping in his mind that he would be put with Kushina on a team because they wont get to see each other very often if they weren't. **

**By time they finished and said there good byes and went home it was one o'clock in the morning and the streets where empty so Minato decided to go for a morning walk before going home**

**Time skip to 6:00am **

**As a buzzer went off in Minato's room witch he set for 6:00 in the morning and he had to get out of bed**

**Chapter one over**

**Chapter 2 a new day coming soon**

**kotina: well I hope you liked the revamping of this chapter tell me what you think in a review**

**please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2 the fated meeting

Naruto: Merged Souls

Kotina: hello all sorry for taking so long on writing this I well try to write faster but I forget some times sorry

chapter 2: the fated meeting

_The child Naruto gulped and walked though the sewer and he looks around at all the twist and turns and he finally gets to a large area with a bed big enough for 200 Narutos "h hello" Naruto said and he looks around and sees something that scares him a giant red fox_

_The Kyuubi smiled looking at him "_**_wow kit you really look like your father you even have the aura that he did the aura that smells of success and the look of fire of the heart_**_" Kyuubi said with a soft smile and he takes a human form._

_Naruto looked amazed at the once giant fox who is now a man about the size of Inoichi._

The giant red fox that had been laying on the bed had transformed into a red haired man roughly the size of Inoichi, and Naruto was amazed starring at the now human fox man.

" Wh who are you?" Naruto says alittle bit scared seeing the man come closer to him.

The fox smiles seeing the boy was abit scared "Kit calm down I am not here to hurt you I am Kurama of the nine tails" he says bowing respectfully to Naruto and he looks at him "Naruto I think its time we had met come and sit with me" he says and he snaps his fingers turning his bed into a small couch.

The small boy against his better judgment walked closer and took a seat still shacking a bit "m mr. Kurama w why a are you in h here?" the little boy asked still shacking abit.

Kurama puts a hand on the boys shoulder "Naruto clam down im not gonna eat ya, I wanted to meet the person whos soul Im merged with." he says smiling "as well I believe you should know why im in here Naruto" he adds smiling

Naruto listened to the fox man, and he listened to the story of what had happened and he was shocked "m my daddy sounds like he was awesome!" he says smiling

Kurama smiles and he notices Naruto was fading " well kit it looks like are time together is ending for now , if you ever want to talk to me just think." Kurama said as Naruto disappeared.

In the real world Naruto groans waking up and he sees mother rin standing over him and he smiles" morning mom!" the little boy says happily as he rubs his eyes and he gets up heading tot he bathroom to get dressed and to brush his teeth "hey mom what are we doing today?" the little boy asked

Rin who now had much longer hair and no longer wore the Kyuubi mask she had before, smiles " morning Sweetie and were gonna go to the hokage tower to get you set up for classes at the academy!" she says smiling as she hands her son clothes.

Naruto comes out dressed in a black shirt with blue shorts that went just past his knees and he smiles hearing the academy bit " mom does this mean I get to be a ninja like you and dad?" Naruto asked smiling, Narutos father was the great ninja Kakashi of the sharingan who was known for knowing over 1000 jutsu but sadly he was always on some kind of mission but Naruto really did love him just as he loved Rin.

Rin smiles and she nods " yep that's right kiddo" she says picking him up and putting him on her shoulders" but first breakfast" she adds taking the little boy to the kitchen "Oh and Naruto dont forget to put your hat on before we leave" she reminds him as Naruto had to wear a hat made to hide his fox like features.

Naruto nods as his tail swayed from side to side " yeah I know mom I well" the little fox boy said smiling as he waited for his bacon and eggs.

Rin smiles as she set a plate with bacon and eggs on the counter for him "hurry and eat Naruto we dont want to be late" she says as she made more for her self.

Naruto quickly eats the eggs and bacon Rin had given him so that they could leave "hey mom is dad gonna be home today or is he on a mission?" he asks though he knew that his father was most likely on a mission.

Rin smiles at her little boy "well you will have to wait till tonight to see" she says smiling as she knew Kakashi had decided to take a break for a few days but she wanted to surprise Naruto.

Naruto blinks a bit looking at her confused but he nods "Ok mom" he says smiling as he gets his shoes on as well as his orange hoodie with a swirl on the back of it and he slid on his beanie hat which was black with a orange trim, the hate had been infused with chakra in order to hide Naruto's fox features.

The two had left after Rin finished her food Naruto was being glared at by some adults but they stopped when they saw the scariest sight ever an angry Rin, they had gotten to the Hokage's tower pretty quickly when Rin decided to start taking Naruto over the roofs.

Rin smiles holding Naruto's hand as they enter the Hokage's tower and they went right by the receptionist and headed to the giant door to the 3rd Hokage's office.

Hiruzen sighs as he dealt with a Hokage's number one worst enemy: paper work, when he had heard a knock at the door and he checks the time and he think "_hm that bust be Rin and Naruto_" so he smiles "Enter" he says and the door opens.

Rin smiles as she heard Hiruzen say enter which she did with Naruto "hello Hokage-sama were here to discuss Naruto joining the academy" she says as she sat down with Naruto in her lap.

Hiruzen smiles as Naruto "hey Naruto how are ya" he asks his adopted grandson and he looks at Rin when she stats her business and he smiles kindly and he nods "sure Rin he is of age of course but the problem is that what happened might have gotten to the ear of the younger generation" he says with a sigh as he knew how people look at Naruto but he didnt know that Naruto already knew what had happened.

Rin sighs abit and she looks at him in the eyes "Hokage-sama I well protect Naruto and make sure the teachers treat him like everyone else and that the students dont hurt my son" she sasy with complet seriousness in her voice that it had convinced Hiruzen to give it a try at lest.

Hiruzen sighs as he rubs his forehead "ok ill sign Naruto up tonight and his first day well be tomarrow" he says as he lit his pipe to releave alittle stress

end of chapter 2

kotina: well there we go I hope you enjoy it im sorry if there no action In it but hy that well come later


End file.
